The Session
by Hyperwhich
Summary: this is kinda dramatic...and sad, but its has a happy ending. if you're feeling kinda down in the dumps and want a depressing story go with this one. H/hr


It had only been two weeks since we came back from summer holidays, and already we were getting pitiful stares. Two weeks, that's all it took for the school board to set up a "therapy" session for all of the 5th years. They felt that we needed to let out something deep inside us because of all the fear we went through last year. They say talking to someone is the best thing. Then why am I sitting outside when it raining crying by myself, what good is this going to bring me? I didn't want to share, but they pushed me too, so, I told my secrets. Now the entire 5th year knows who the real Hermione Granger is. Nothing, for if she was something, someone would be out here, or looking for her at least. 

::The session::

"Good evening students! I'm Missy Sunshine," The woman said. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with a light pink sweater over it. SHe had bleach blonde hair and wouldn't stop smiling, it was enough to make a person sick. She's kinda of a young woman really, chubby , but very pretty indeed. She's supposed to be our therapist, to help us get over what happened last year. I wish I could just run away! " I'm so glad to finally meet all of you! Now lets start off on the right foot shall we, everyone? Get up and shake someone's hand that you would never shake before!" I get up and cast a glance at Harry and Ron, they both look like they want to be here as much as I do. Harry looks worse though. I really wish I could just ask him if he wants to go for a walk that involves no talking, just so we can both sort out our thoughts. I would do anything he wants, needs, or desires. I love him so much, I want him to be happy again. Oh bother, here comes Missy Annoying Sunshine.

"What's the matter dears? Not got a friend you don't know?" I look at the boys and wink.

"No I don't know theses two, Hi I'm Hermione Granger, who might you two be?" they smile up at me, "I'm Ron Weasley, pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter, you look lovely today Miss Granger."

"As do you Mr. Potter." I turn back to Sunshine and smirk, while she glares, "See we're meet someone we haven't introduced ourselves before." With that I sit down next to Harry and slouch low in my chair.

"FIne dear, that's just dandy!" She seems to be struggling with her smile now. I hope I cause her to frown by the end of the day. "Now what we will do now is to do what we are supposed to do in the first place! To share with each other secrets that makes us fear the worst will happen."

"How can you share a secret that makes us fear the worst will happen, when the secret has already happened?" I ask her. Harry and Ron look at me, as does the rest of the 5th years.

"Well dear, that's a very good point, would you like to start us off?"

"No, I would not like to start us off."

"Why not dear?"

"Because I already know what you're going to say." Wow does she look appalled or what? So does Harry, I know why though, this isn't Hermione Granger behavior.

"What am I going to say?" she's loosing her happy edge. Joy. I get up from my seat and waltz over to the middle of the room and look at her.

"Well," I turn around and look at the 5th years, namely Harry, "I'll start off with my oh so sad story, telling you what my fear and experience is. While I'm doing this you'll be saying, I see' or you'll just be nodding your head the entire time to show me that you're paying attention, but not listening carefully to what I am saying."

"That's not true! I take my profession very seriously!"

"Really, lets test it shall we? Maybe I will start us off. Ask me a question Missy Sunshine." I glare at her, still not believing that I'm really up here, giving her my mind, but I've done this so many times before.

"All right," she pauses and thinks, "What event has impacted your life the most?"

I stop to think for a moment. So many events inside the school from when I met Harry and Ron, to when I go home for holiday, oh I hate the holidays. The holidays.

"This summer holiday happens to stand out the most for me."

" I see," I look at her with one eyebrow raised, she clears her throat and asks, "What happened dear?"

"I had a row with my parents, telling them I don't love them, telling them I hated them with all of my being and heart, to save their lives." Everyone fidgeted with their seats and whispered somethings to each other. I look at Harry and see he's as confused as the rest are.

"I see, Why did you do that?" she really looks like she's paying attention after all. 

"As I told you, to save their lives."

"What makes you think that telling them the worst sort of thing any parent would want to hear is saving their lives?" Someone asks from the crowd. I turn around and see Malfoy standing.

"Your father's Master happened to drop by Malfoy." I say with disgust. His eyes go wide with shock and he walks up to me. I see Harry and Ron stand up ready for any movement as to strike me.

"My father might be working for Lord Voldemort Mudblood, but he has nothing to do with me." I stare him straight in the eyes, looking for some kind of truth, and can only find honesty. I nod and stick my hand out. He looks down at it.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Prove your not along with your father by shaking a Mudbloods hand." He looks up at me, then back at him outstretched hand, and takes it. He shakes it hard trying to crush my hand, but I give him the same grip. 

"What would you know about me any way, wouldn't expect you to know, since you seem to have such a prefect little life compared to mine Granger."

"What makes you think I have a prefect life? Is it the grades? Is it how much I study and dedicate myself to schoolwork? Bloody hell Malfoy, if that's all you're basing your side of the story on, then bollocks to you!" I shouted at him, releasing his hand from mine. I look at him straight in the eyes and say, "Look past the books Malfoy, look past school, do you know what happens to me during the holidays?"

"You go to Weasel's house at the end with Scarhead." he shrugs.

"Yes, but what happens before that? Not even Harry and Ron know for fucks sake." Everyone gasps. Hermione Granger is swearing! 

"I think that's all for today childr-"

"What goes on then Granger, what want to battle about our tragic domestic lives before the entire 5th year? I'm all for it if your game."

"GO for it ferret boy." I say venomously.

"I live with a Death Eater." he shouts, pulling out his wand. I pull out mine, not knowing that he was going to be using magic in this fight.

"I have two organizations chasing after me, wanting me only dead. Exprerillumus!" I shout pointing my wand at him. He tries to block it, but gets hit. it sends him flying backward into the wall. I look around for a few seconds and see that everyone has gathered around. Harry is staring at me, only me. Ron is Looking back and fourth between Malfoy and me, he seems to have lost all color in his face. Missy Sunshine passed out a while ago. 

I turn back to Malfoy and see him with his bloody lip, just as he casts a spell on me. I don't remember what it was, but it caused me some great pain. I don't scream out, but I hunch over, keeping my eyes on him.

"Your turn Malfoy." I growl.

"I watched my father murder my mother."

"I watched my brothers and sister's bodies be ripped apart by your fucking father and VOLDEMORT!" I yell. Everything has gone quiet.

"Is that why you said those things to your parents." Malfoy asks lowering his wand.

Still hunched over I look at the floor and at everyone else, then back to Malfoy. I straighten out my back holding my side still, "Your father came to my house telling my that if I didn't leave my parents and join his side, he'd kill them as well, sending me all their blood and body parts for a christmas present. I told my parents I didn't love them to save them, telling them to get out of London so they could start over with their lives together. Without their past children."

Malfoy looks shocked, and sorry for what he's done to me. I shake my head and leave the room. Which leaves me to where I am now.

::Soaked Hermione::

After I said all of those things to Malfoy, all I could think of was that night. The blood, the screams of pain, nothing I could do as they were holding me off through curse after curse on me. I know what Harry feels like now. I know how he feels about loosing his family. Your friends become the stable rock in your life, but sometimes the rock has to shift its place by rollin down a hill to find a new spot. I love you Harry Potter, I want to roll down a hill for you. I want to make sure that I can take all of your sorrow away. I understand how you feel now, I thought I did before, but now I know I couldn't have. Please come and find me Harry.

I wait under the clouds of rain pouring on my head, it feels nice and tranquil. I'm going to get sick I know I will, and Madame Pomfrey will kill me, but I need this rain to clam my nerves. I need the rain to wash away my tears and memories. But I also need that shoulder to cry on. THe shoulder that is guaranteed to someone when they have friends.

"Mione! There you are!" I don't bother to turn, I know who it is, and right now I could never be more grateful.

"Hi Harry." I whisper softly listening to the rain, letting my tears fall freely. I feel him sit down next to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me, and Ron, that you went through all that?" He sounds hurt, I hurt him. I turn to him with my dull brown eyes full of crystal tears, "Harry, you don't need to know about this, it happens to a lot of muggle-born families. I just-"

"But you're my friend Mione, I want to be there for you, I want to supply the shoulder for you."

"Can I use it now?" He looks at me brushing a hair out of my face gently. He then pulls me into a tight embrace, a warm embrace. I sob quietly into his shoulder and he rocks back and forth, telling me soothing words in my ear. 

"Harry, I know how you feel now."

"How I feel about what?"

"How you feel about your parents." Harry nods and rubs my cheek. 

"I want you to know Mione, that well, that I erm..I l-love you. I don't ever want to hear that someone's hurt you, and I'm the last one to find out. I want to be there for you."

He said he loved me

loved me?

me?

Harry. loves.me?

God I love him.

"God I love you." I say resting my forehead against his.

"I'll love you until my dying day, and forever after that." He whispers. I smile and rub my nose with his. He smiles back and leans forward to kiss me. I take one last look at his eyes before I close mine, I wanted those eyes on me. I wanted the boy who owns those eyes, and I have him. I have his kisses, I have his hands, I have his love. I have him, Harry Potter has me.

"Be with me Mione."

"I'll always be with you Harry." 

JRK owns Harry Potter and co.

I own the plot, computer, and um.. my thought process, which is kinda scary in a way. If you know me well enough you understand!

Ok I know this isn't the happiest thing I've written...but I dunno Thanksgiving is always hard because my family doesn't get along, and well this story is kinda my way of letting it out...weird and strange way yes I know...but I had to. 

Flame me if you want, but I'm making smores tomorrow! 

Speaking of smores, I was talking to my friend from England, she's over here right now, and she told me that she didn't know what a "smore" was! so for those of you who don't here's the stuff you need to make it!

::1:: Large Marshmellows (melt them over a flame until they are crispy)

::2:: Hersley's chocolate bar (put the marshmellow on those!)

::3:: One graham cracker that's cut in half. 

smash them all together and you have a wonderful smore! enjoy!!!


End file.
